


Can You Not

by TragicAlex



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: CSI Ray Palmer, Conspiracy nut Nate Heywood, Its an earth where metas get treated like shit, M/M, Nate still has his powers, multiverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicAlex/pseuds/TragicAlex
Summary: Nate gets arrested cos he looked himself out of his and Ray's flat. Ray is pissed about it.





	Can You Not

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Steelatom week and im still here still writing SO ENJOY my cute lil Earth-2 AU

Ray loved his job, he loved being a CSI and helping solve crimes. However there was something Ray Palmer loved more than his job, and that was his adorable boyfriend Nate Haywood.

However there was a downside, that being Nate was a meta human, and in the city that they called home that wasnt really a good thing.

In Ray's job they spend more Time trying to lock up Metas than they did trying to find actual crinimals. Something that had always annoyed Ray, but even more so now.

Ray knew not All Metas were to be feared, hell Nate spent more Time writing conspiracy theories than he did doing practically anything else. 

That didnt stop the way Metas were teased though and it annoyed Ray to no end.

Just like how right now he was faced with the Most irritating situation he had ever been faced with.

His boyfriend the nerdy, dorky, conspiracy nut, had been arrested for the Most idiotic reason.

"what the hell" Ray said when he saw Nate in police custordy

"we found this meta sat on your doorstep sir, we believe he was waiting to attack you" Officer 1 said

"thats bullshit, as i've told you i live there i was just locked out" Nate groaned 

"Yea likely story" the second Officer said sarcasticly

"It is since he does live there with me cos he is my boyfriend" Ray said calmly though he was practically seething "uncuff him now"

"Well but-" the first Officer started

"Has he actually done anything illegal, anything worth arresting him for" Ray said glare hardening 

"Well no" The second Officer replied 

"exactly so would you please uncuff him so we can go home because im a having a very stressful day right now" Ray said glare still implace

"Ye-yes of course" The first Officer obliged uncuffing Nate quickly 

After that the two Officers left, somewhat afraid of Ray having never seen him angry before.

"Ya know we could probably Have some use for a pain of handcuffs" Nate teased crudely 

"Oh shut up" Ray grinned hitting him lightly "lets just go home" Ray said taking a hold of Nate's hand 

"That sounds good to me" Nate smiled 

The couple went home and The rest of their day contained, cuddling, watching star wars/indiana Jones and lots of making out.


End file.
